1 litre of Tears: Kagome's Battle
by SincerelyTokyo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is fifteen years old, belongs to the most prestigious school in Tokyo, has amazing friends and found her very first love with popular Basketball star Kouga. So why did this disease choose her?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** "It's okay if you fall. You can just get up again." Kagome whispered brokenly to herself. But her legs would no longer work. She had lost. And with this she felt her world shatter. ; Kagome Higurashi is fifteen years old, belongs to the most prestigious school in Tokyo, has amazing friends and found her very first love with popular Basketball star Kouga. So why did this disease choose her? Here is her battle with an incurable degeneration disease called Spinocerebellar Ataxia. Through this she will face the cruel faces of reality with disability.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters unless mentioned. Take note as I do not repeat myself.

**Authors Note:** This is based off the TRUE story of a Japanese girl battling Spinocerebellar Ataxia. It is an incurable disease that affects the nervous system. Aya wrote of her hardships through a single diary. It has become very popular with manga and Asian Dreams. If your interested in watching this movie it is called: 1 litre of Tears. Their is a movie and drama version (I suggest the drama strongly) which you can watch either on You-Tube or MySoju (I suggest You-Tube as on MySoju the second episode is broken.) With this out the way. It is based in modern times.

* * *

"Kagome!"

All around her she could hear the encouraged wails of her team-mates as she dribbled down the court smoothly, keeping a steady motion with the ball as she gracefully by-passed her opponents.

0:04. . .

She could do this. She had to. They were at a tie..if she could just make this shot then..

0:02. . .

With one final movement that caused her wavy hair to become undone and spill freely down her shoulders Kagome standing at 5'2 made it towards the alluring goal. Their was no time for hesitation. Bending at the knees she jumped and let the ball sail through the air which went perfectly into the hoop! She did it!

BEEEEP.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"In a human brain,14 billions of neurons and, 10 times that amount of cells which are instructing the neuron, exist." Myoga said clearly to the stunned women whom who had fallen into a silent shock. Pointing towards the x-rays of the women's daughter not bothering to see if she was paying attention he continued, "Those neurons are divided into central nerves and peripheral nerves. And the central nerves are divided again into: cerebrum, diencephalon, cerebellum, brain stem and spinal cord. Among them, those which work for the body to move smoothly and freely are cerebellum, brain stem and the spinal cord"

Removing the x-ray Myoga turned eyes of pity unto her sitting lesiurely beside her and putting the sheet onto the table, "Mam, this is the x-ray of your daughter's brain. Please, compare it with the image of an normal brain over here."

"You can see that the cerebelum is atrophying. Your daughter's illness for some reason is causing the cerebellum to atrophy, and because of that, the neurons inside are starting to lose." He paused at the slight confused look on her face. He sighed softly and stared her directly in the eyes, "In other words. Think of it as 'starting to be broken'."

"B-Broken?"

Myoga swallowed the lump in his throat at the women's first words, "At first, there is no subjective symptoms, but you can then see the unsteadiness when she's walking. She'll often stumble, can't measure the distance. Or maybe, can't write well."

Flashbacks of her daughter stumbling and then shrugging and flashing that contagious smiles of her immediately clouded her mind.

_Italics = _Words she wrote in her diary.

_"Why did this illness choose me?" _

"Can not speak properly."

_"M-Mom...wha...what do I l-li..live f-for."_

"The symptom is slow but surely progressing."

_"When I imagine about the future. Tears start to drop...Mom. Can I marry someday?"_

* * *

**Authors Note: This is JUST a prologue.**

**From this point onward I suggest you find some tissue. As this**

**tale is very heart-breaking and beautiful. You will surely cry 1 litre of Tears.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and encourage me to write when I lack motivation.  
For Aya. **

**Have fun up there baby girl, your all in good hands.  
Now you can run, laugh, and eat without struggling. You've touched many people, especially me.  
I'll take care of my health. For it IS truly an amazing thing. I can't wait to meet you. Stay strong!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "It's okay if you fall. You can just get up again." Kagome whispered brokenly to herself. But her legs would no longer work. She had lost. And with this she felt her world shatter. ; Kagome Higurashi is fifteen years old, belongs to the most prestigious school in Tokyo, has amazing friends and found her very first love with popular Basketball star Kouga. So why did this disease choose her? Here is her battle with an incurable degeneration disease called Spinocerebellar Ataxia. Through this she will face the cruel faces of reality with disability.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters unless mentioned. Take note as I do not repeat myself.

**Authors Note:** Thank you everyone that reviewed and followed me so soon! It really does warm my heart!  
I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity too update this story so soon, I'm awfull busy now-a-days.  
Between being a rebel and schoolwork I'm booked.

* * *

The morning air was chilly as a young women with comfortable grey sweatpants and a simple black cotton shirt lifted up the garage door that served as the infamous tofu shop connected to their home. She went about her daily chores tying an apron lost deep in thought.

"Oh Kagome?" Her father greeted, surprised at his daughter being awake so early.

"Good Morning Kagome." Her three siblings murmured rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Good Morning!" She greeted back.

"Kagome, you stayed up late last night, right?" Her father asked his usual careless voice laced with concern.

"Hai, around three am I guess."

"So you haven't had enough sleep."

Kagome only shrugged and went to prepare the dough. "I just couldn't sleep. I'll be fine."

"Keh! You don't have to help with the shop Kagome." He assured taking the large knife from his stubborn daughter.

"Yes, she has to!" Her mother said.

"But, today she has the entrance exam!"

"Then, will she pass if she rests?"

"Do you always have to be that hard, baby?" Kagome watched as her father lamely place his hands on his hip pointing the knife in his wife's direction.

"Oi! Why'd you stop?" Her brother Souta whined.

"What, you little baka? How can you say that to your parents?"

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes bending over the tub full of noodles. "Souta, help me here."

"Okay!"

Her father was as stubborn as her, and hurried over to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Like I said, it's okay for today. Why don't you memorize some English vocabulary? Or get some sleep - "

"Since we're already here. Let's not fuss and just do what we can do." Her mothers reassuring voice drowned out her fathers.

"That's what I meant" Souta pouted.

"What the...eh...Where's Sumi?"

Rin her youngest sister stared at the sibling silently telling everyone Sumi was still upstairs asleep. Her father rushed up the stairs to the children's room and scowled down at his daughter. "Hey, until when will you keep on sleeping? Now get up...get up...work! Work!" He clapped his hands purposefully raising his voice.

"Noisy!"

He tried a different tactic and leaned over her sleeping form and spoke in a voice softer then usual when dealing with her. "Okay, Sumi dear. Wake up now, it's morning."

"Noisy!"

Smirking he laid his body upon her small frame making her shriek and his mission complete. "I said, get up! Body weight-attack!'

_Dear Diary, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm the oldest out of Souta (10), Rin (3), and Sumi (14) My father and Mother runs a pretty...well not so popular tofu shop located on our shrine. I'm sure our shop only gets customers because theirs many weirdos out there that is interested in the 'Tree of Ages' which is supposedly over 500 years old.  
_

"Every Morning! Every Morning!" Sumi grumbled making her way down the stairs her hair thrown in her signature top knot hair-do as she reached for the apron with distaste.

"This is abuse, you know? Abuse!"

"Those who don't work, shall not eat!" Our father mimickied.

Souta and I snickered which only seemed to infuriate our sister more. "Stop Complaining already" I scowled. Sumi could make Buddha start a riot.

"It's not a complaint," She sneered in my direction. "It's a natural claim!"

Turning back to our father she continued her usual annoying Sumi-babbling. "Raise my allowance. Allowance!"

My father merely ignored her and cooed at Rin who sported two high pig-tails which made her adorableness increase ten-fold. "Rin my dear, such a sweet baby. You don't say "money. . . money. . . right?"

I sighed and handed Souta the loaf of tofu after dipping it into the boiling water just as Sumi made her way towards our father with her 'allowance' in her hand.

"I work eight hours a day, but I only get 3,000 Yen!" She waved it in his face as if her words weren't enough. "The normal is 800 a day!"

Frustrated at how simple-minded my sister was I glanced over my shoulder my unique blue eyes locking unto hers. "I can't believe this. Don't ask for too much."

She twisted her face in a grimace, "Goody-Goody."

"My allowance is 1000 yen, and err. . ." Souta trailed off in thought, "I work thirty hours per month, so err. . . " He paced around the room eyes cast down in concentration. Sumi shoved past him, "Stupid. You can't even do simple math."

"I'm so bad at multiplication."

"It's DIVISION!" Mother, Father and I pratically yelled at the same time.

"Eh?"

"Souta. You're the inheritor of the Higurashi Tofu Shop, if you can't do simple math how can you do business then?" Father scolded Souta who only shrugged.

"Kagome, one block of tofu please." Mother chirped easing the tension in the room immediately.

"Hai!"

_Today was no different. I had done this a million times. I wasn't clumsy by nature...so why..?_

I reached for the chunk of Tofu and with my other hand the pan. Before I could reach the pan my hand had opened and the Tofu slipped onto the ground leaving me bewildered. It was if my body had a mind of its own, as if I couldn't calucate space...

"What are you doing?" Sumi croacked trying to hold back laughter at the expression on Fathers face which resembled that of a monkey.

"I'm Sorry." I murmured bending down to clean up the tofu I had wasted. Why'd my family have to make such a big deal of everything? Sheesh.

"It fell!" Rin pointed out.

Now everyone was staring at Rin who soaked up the attention. God was she adorable...

"Eh, today we shouldn't say that word Rin." Father nervously laughed the sudden motion causing the piece of tofu he held to fall. "Ouch, I dropped it!"

. . .

"Eh? I used the word!" He whined and I couldn't help but laugh at my father ways.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry its so rushed...and well. Stupid.  
I can only work on this story after I finished my morning routines for school (Usually with only five minutes to spare...ack!)  
But with school ending next week, I'll be able to truly get into details. Until then bare with me.

I think of y'all everyday! Honestly!


End file.
